thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Wind
Motivation: spread the suppressed truth of the Exalted throughout Creation in defiance of the Immaculate Order Caste: Zenith Anima Banner: A vast mandala of gold and blue light spins in the air. When Wind was still a boy, he dreamed of living the life of an itinerant Immaculate monk, exploring the Threshold for lost holy texts and Shogunate artifacts. He gave himself to the Palace Sublime at a young age, where he made good friends and devoted himself to the study and emulation of the teachings of Mela, the Immaculate Dragon of Air. The Elemental Dragons’ grace was denied him—at least in this incarnation, he consoled himself—but by early adulthood, he had made himself into a strong, competent monk and left the Palace Sublime with two Immaculate cohorts in search of the lost ruins of the past. He was only a mortal, but he wouldn’t have traded the life he led for anything short of a Terrestrial Exaltation. Desire is not destiny, however, and Wind was forced to sacrifice the life he wanted for the life the Unconquered Sun wanted for him. It happened when he and his two friends were doing research in Gethamane. Every night of their sojourn there, another local was murdered in horrific fashion. Wind found someone he thought was the culprit, but the one he blamed for the acts was actually a Lunar Exalt investigating the same murders. When the vicious creature responsible for the horrors revealed itself, Wind made a fateful decision: Rather than attack the “Anathema,” he stood by the Lunar’s side and attacked the monster. Power flooded into him, and when the creature lay dead, Wind realized he radiated an intense golden light. The voice of the Unconquered Sun spoke to him, and he knew that his old life was over. The Unconquered Sun’s blessing changed Wind’s life and revealed the truth beneath the lies of the Immaculate Order. Now, Wind has not only the power to defeat the unrighteous, but also the purpose and potential that the Immaculate Order’s delusions would have squandered. He is grateful to the Unconquered Sun for this blessing and considers it his duty to prove that the god invested it wisely. The Lunar led Wind away to safety and abandoned him, claiming that, in so doing, he had discharged a debt left over from the First Age. Soon thereafter, a Sidereal who had prophesied Wind’s Exaltation found him and guided him to the Cult of the Illuminated. The scholars of the Cult taught him what he had become and helped him accept his new status. They broke down the lies with which the Immaculate Order had filled his head and instilled in him a burning desire to do the same for everyone else. He left the Cult of the Illuminated soon thereafter and once again took up the wanderer’s life—teaching the truth of the Unconquered Sun while staying one step ahead of the Wyld Hunt. Since then, he has settled in Chiaroscuro, where he joined a local circle. That circle recently lost one member (an Eclipse Caste named Kidale) in a fight with the Wyld Hunt, and a second (the Dawn Caste named Demetheus) abandoned the others in despair, but Wind is determined to hold the rest together any way he can.